


A puppy named Hannibal.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets a new puppy and he names it Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A puppy named Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the colouring that I thought of for the puppy.
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/wVjqnPq.png
> 
> This is the size.
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/nA5ENd8.jpg
> 
> All the pictures are chow chows, so this is pretty much the look I was thinking of.

That morning when Will had let his dogs out for a pee he had almost tripped over a multi coloured puppy. It was shaking from the cold and huddling against the door for any warm air that escaped from under it. It looked like a half chow mix, all fluff and pudgy limbs.

Will knew he would be able to find a home for it easily, it was much cuter than most dogs that were abandoned around his house, and it didn’t even try to run away as he scooped it up into his arms. Its fur was soft even though it was covered in a layer of mud, and he stroked its back to help comfort it. 

He held it while his pack finished sniffing around him and peeing, so by the time they all returned to the warmth of the indoors the puppy had stopped shivering. 

Will set it in his sink, giving it a small bowl of lukewarm water while he grabbed everything he needed to wash the puppy down. It was too cold to do it outside and the puppy just fit in the sink perfectly. 

“What am I going to call you?” Will asked the puppy as he took the bowl out and turned the tap on so that warm water ran over its back. 

It didn’t seem to mind the water and even seemed to be enjoying the addition of soap. He had a warm feeling in his chest as it pushed into his touch, its little tail wagging happily. It looked completely ridiculous by the time he finished, all its fur slicked down around its plump form from the water.

Wills shirt was soaked by the time he carried it over in front of the fireplace, plugging in his blow-dryer and holding it under the neck while he tried to dry it off. It let out sharp little barks at the blow-dryer, trying to bite it the entire time that Will dried its soft fur.

“Don’t worry, you will get used to it soon enough.”

When he finished he realised that it was probably hungry and would need to be fed. Will could tell by its size that it was old enough for solid food, so he grabbed some kibbles in his hand and tried to feed it a piece. Will couldn’t help the laugh that left his mouth as he watched the puppy sniff the food one more time before turning away. It turned its little head away snobbishly, ignoring his offering. 

“Not good enough for you is it?” Will asked the when he rubbed it against the puppies lips and it still wouldn’t take the food.

He found a tin of soft food in the cupboard and opened it, dishing it out into a bowl and holding it in front of the puppy. It sniffed a few times before it started to nibble daintily on its food. Will laughed softly and petted the soft rump as the puppy dug in.

“You’re just like my friend Hannibal, he’s a food snob too.”

It looked up at him, wagging its tail a few times before continuing eating.

“Do you like that? Hannibal? Is that your name?” He asked the dog as he kept petting it.

“I think Hannibal suits you just fine, you even have his colouring after all.”

Will was smiling to himself as he picked the name, Hannibal would never know after all, Will would find a new home for it before it ever got that far.

*

Will had really meant to give Hannibal away, but by the time he had found someone who would take him, the puppy had quickly wormed its way into his heart and there was no way that he could part with it now.

That made things awkward when Hannibal brought him breakfast. 

“I was not expecting you.” Will said, the pup in his hands so that it didn’t rush out the door in excitement.

“I hope I am not intruding Will.” 

“Not at all, come in.”

As soon as he shut the door he set the puppy down, hoping that Hannibal wouldn’t notice. 

“Adding to your family Will?” 

He winced and looked back at the other man. 

“He just showed up at my door, I couldn’t turn him away.”

Will watched as his dogs surrounded Hannibal all looking at him with expectation. Hannibal pulled out sausage from a brown bag and handed out pieces to each one. 

Hannibal gobbled his up and viciously started fighting Winston for his piece, Winstons tail ending up in Hannibals little maw. 

“Hannibal, leave it!” Will called, his eyes widening as he realised in horror what he had just said. 

Both the pup and the man looked at him. Hannibal then looked down at the dogs stocky body, eyeing over the thick fur. He saw a small smile curl the corners of Hannibals mouth. 

“You named him after me, I am flattered Will.” 

He could feel the heat high on his cheeks, and he tried to swallow his embarrassment. 

“Uh? Flattered?”

“You named your new companion after me, so that I will always be at your side. It is very flattering.” 

Will smiled at Hannibal and looked down at the puppy that was still nibbling on the tip of Winstons tail. 

“When you put it like that.” Will made himself look at Hannibals face, managing not to meet his eyes.

“Come sit down, I will serve us.”

Will watched as Hannibal made himself at home in his kitchen and looked down at the puppy again. He could think of worse companions to have than Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Will finds an abandoned pup near his house and ends up naming it after Hannibal. Hannibal finds out and finds himself strangely touched by the gesture."
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1560119


End file.
